kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2018 February 5th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2018_February_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:630678| February]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 5}}|this link.}} Special Notes *This is the Final Update to take place before the start of Winter 2018 Event on February 16th. * 's Second Remodel is not included in this update. Her Second Remodel Update is scheduled to be released with the Winter 2018 Event Update on February 16th. Seasonal Content *The Setsubun 2018 Seasonal Contents CG, Voicelines and furnitures have been removed. *Valentine seasonal voicelines and CG have been implemented. The following shipgirls have new seasonal CG: * Valentine 2018 CG: ** ** *Returning CGs New Voicelines * and received new hourly notifications. * Valentine voicelines, * Eve of Battle voicelines. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Update *Through Akashi's Improvement Arsenal, can be upgraded into with the help of a certain aviation battleship. * can now be improved with the help of a certain aviation battleship. *Through Akashi's Improvement Arsenal, can be upgraded into with the help of a certain battleship. * can now be improved with the help of a certain battleship. class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } New Anti-Air Propellant Barrage(?) content *For Aviation Battleships, Aircraft Carriers, Seaplane Tenders, and Aviation Cruisers who are equipped with the new , they will be able to utilize the Anti-Air Propellant Barrage during the Fleet Anti-Air Sequence against Enemy Bombing Strikes. *Ships succeeding in utilizing the Anti-Air Propellant Barrage will be able to nullify and stop the Aircraft Strike against themselves from the Opening Enemy Airstrike. **The Anti-Air Succession Rate will vary depending on Ship-type/class. **For certains Aviation Battleship Sisters, the Anti-Air Success Rate will be higher. Misc *Maximum Ship and Equipment Slots have been raised to 360 Ships and 1540 Equipments slots. *Minor UI changes: New library fairies, Equipment Library has been expanded. *The effect of Anti-air fire during opening airstrike has been updated. **Ships using a will display an additional burst effect during the anti-air fire. *New furnitures and Jukebox BGMs. *Server enhancements for the Winter 2018 Event. New Quests , , and up to one additional ship. |Rewards_RSC = 100 / 0 / 0 / 300 |Rewards_Items = x3 x1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} x1 or x3 NEXT choice between x1 x2 Furniture Fairy x1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} , , , one DD and up to two additional ships to 1-6, 2-5, 3-5, 4-5 and clear the boss node with at least an A(?) rank or reach the goal node on each map. |Rewards_RSC = 400 / 400 / 400 / 400 |Rewards_Items = x1 then choice between x1 or x1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} , , to get 4 PvP victories in the same day. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 100 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = "Mamiya" ×1 then choice between x6 or x1 |Note = Requires: A85? }} on her first and second slot, then scrap 5 and 3 . ※Equipment must be unlocked. ※Consumes the equipment. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 100 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = x2 then choice between x8 or x1 |Note = Requires: ?? Quarterly Quest }} x2 or x2 or Reinforcement Expansion ×1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} }}